Prefiero Las Estrellas
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he visto anochecer esta misma silla, mirando a las estrella tintinear románticas mientras se burlan de mi. Las prefiero porque no mienten, no desilusionan, no lastiman. HxL


**Ich bevorzuge die Sterne**

**(Capítulo I)**

** S. E. Omi-chan**

**° ° °**

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he visto anochecer esta misma silla, pensando, en silencio, con la mirada puesta en el firmamento, mirando a las estrella tintinear románticas mientras se burlan de mi.

Estrellas, mi astro favorito, definitivamente. No importa cuanto las mires, no huyen. Si lo quieres son sólo tuyas, son constantes pues están ahí todas las noches y corren con la luna al amanecer esperando el siguiente ocaso. Y las prefiero a la gente que me rodea, porque aunque mires por horas a la incorrecta, la más brillante estará ahí cuando vuelvas la mirada.

Las prefiero porque no mienten, no desilusionan, no lastiman. No se casan, no sueñan con tener familia, no se emborrachan ni cometen estupideces que después lamentarán.

No, ellas no son cómo él… ¿Él? Si, si, un hombre.

Mi historia empieza mucho antes de lo que pareciera posible. Tengo 23 años y hace la verdad muy poco perdí la cabeza, por extraño que suene. Tomé accidentalmente el rol de muchachita inocente, amante de un hombre hermoso, rico, con auto, casa, perro y una esposa embarazada.

Mi nombre es Hao, o Zeke si me prefieres así. En serio! No estás leyendo mal, soy un hombre! Por supuesto que suena muy gracioso aquel cuento de las Olimpiadas Gay en Canadá del 2006, pero cuando te sientes incluido en la masa de discriminados la situación se torna deprimente.

El mundo cambia y cambian las ideas, yo sé que desde que Elton John se casó el mundo ha estado pensando distinto pero de cualquier modo uno se siente medio intranquilo.

Cuando cumplí quince años y rebasé en altura a mi hermano gemelo, mi abuela sentenció que yo sería un gran partido para cualquiera de sus aprendices. Pero cuando dijo "cualquiera" no lo decía en serio, como después comprobé.

Yo estuve enamorado una vez, un poco después de haber cumplido catorce. La conocí en Norteamérica, un día soleado y caluroso. Pero no entremos en detalles. Sucede que su estado civil llegó a mis oídos antes que su imagen a mis ojos. Ella era, nada más y nada menos que la aprendiz más cercana de mi abuela Kino, ella era, la flor oscura más hermosa en un jardín colorido, la nota que desentona la sinfonía más perfecta, la llama más fría de una hoguera, el pétalo marchito que convierte a la utopía en realidad.

Ella era el despotismo, la frialdad, la intolerancia, era un montón de cosas malas. Y digo "era" porque después de conocerla no me quedó duda de que Anna era el nombre de la belleza y el amor. Pero era también el nombre de la prometida de mi hermano.

Y así como a mi vida llegó esa luz, se extinguió tan pronto cumplí 18, porque apenas pude llamarme adulto, la mujer suprema por excelencia, comenzó a ser mi ahora cuñada. Jamás olvidaré el único beso que ella se dignó a darme el día de su despedida de soltera, cuando le dije que tenía cuatro años amándola.

Pero incluso el ver a esa sirena cuidar y educar al hijo de semejante descerebrado que es mi hermano, es tolerante, pero no esto. Mentiría si dijera que ya lo superé, es mentira. Probablemente si ya lo hubiera superado estaría en un prostíbulo dándole rienda suelta a mi desenfrenado deseo de mujeres.

Miren, yo pude imaginar mi vida en cientos de modos distintos, muchos, pero no así. ¿Cuándo habría imaginado que yo sería el amante abandonado de un ejecutivo de alto rango¡Jamás! Y es que hablamos de un ejecutivo, no de una ejecutiva y cuando uno es unos años más joven, se imagina a si mismo con la mujer perfecta en Hawai, bebiendo un coco y teniendo todo el sexo que el cuerpo aguante… Pero no, la vida no es tan simple.

Cuando Anna se casó con mi hermanito renuncié al género femenino, quizás sin darme cuenta, quizás con intención de hacerlo. El punto es que, como ella era intocable, lo eran todas las mujeres. Así que aunque había muchas chicas dispuestas a tatuarse mi nombre en la espalda, nunca disfruté una caricia femenina después de esa boda. Por supuesto que hubo mujeres en mi vida. Amaneceres placenteros, conquistas momentáneas y un montón de relaciones infructuosas. Pero sólo Anna marcó mi vida por siempre.

Así por la fuerza, aprendí a ser célibe, me dediqué a estudiar y saqué adelante mis atrasados estudios de Bachillerato. Cuando acabé me di cuenta de que no quería hacer una licenciatura y ese tiempo lo utilicé para darme largas caminatas por el bosque, escribir poesía, hacer pesas y cantar durante dos horas y media en las aguas termales de la casa de mi hermanito o hasta que las yemas de los dedos se me arrugaran como pasitas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me convertí en un botánico, poeta chafa, físico culturista de cuarta, pescado arrugado.

Mi estado físico y mental era saludable, excepto por aquel pequeño detalle de la aversión a las mujeres que no dejaba a mi psicólogo dormir tranquilo. Él decía que era una depresión y quién sabe que otros terminajos que yo no entiendo, yo estaba 100 por ciento seguro de que era sólo un estilo de vida (como los sacerdotes y los jedi). Aunque yo no negaba que había algo en mi vida que resultaba muy extraño e incómodo, como vivir de arrimado con mi hermano y su domadora, mi sobrino Hana, un goldfish que a las tres semanas se murió porque el niño lo sobrealimentaba, Fausto, Eliza y la imprescindible Tamao, soltera aún.

Cabe mencionar que hubo un instante el que me preocupé por mi libido insaciable que había permanecido en un estado anoréxico catatónico durante años. Tal fue la razón de mi último intento de relacionarme con una chica: La Imprescindible Tamao.

La palabra "fracaso" es generosa con la situación, sobre todo conmigo. Surgieron dos situaciones adversas. Ella no sólo traicionó a su novio, un nativo de la isla de Hokkaido, Horokeu Usui, sino que decidió terminar con él ya que había encontrado "agradable" mi compañía. Tal fue mi sorpresa que decidí irme a vivir con mis abuelos huyendo, naturalmente, de otra mujer dispuesta a tatuarse mi nombre en un lugar un poco más privado que la espalda.

Cumplí la mayoría de edad norteamericana en mi natal Izumo, donde mi abuela me sentó un día a ver a sus aprendices… para que me decidiera ya por alguien. Pero su desilusión no se hizo esperar cuando le dije: "Abuela, yo amo a Anna y si no es Anna no e ninguna otra".

De pronto me vi desahuciado, tirado en la calle, sólo con mi ropa y figuritas de madera que tallaba mientras miraba chicas aumentar su poder espiritual. Hice ejercicios mentales tratando de encontrar una solución a mis problemas, pero como no encontré nada, me di una vuelta por el centro de Tokio.

Iba yo caminando de lo más campante del mundo por las tiendas más vistosas de la capital, buscando un regalo para Anna (si quería volver a su casa) y para Tamao (si quería que me volviera a hacer de comer en mi vida de nuevo. Pero de pronto me topé con un viejo conocido: Ren Tao.

Ahí empezaron mis problemas… los de verdad.

**° ° °**

**Espero que les haya gusto porque a mi si. Estaré tratando de transcribir lo que ya tengo (que a decir verdad es poco, pero no importa). **

**A JUNY TAO! Mi sensei! Sin tus perverciones y credeces este fic nunca hubera nacido!!!**


End file.
